Steven Sherman
'''Steven Levi Sherman '''is a morbidly obese, mentally ill man who lives on Big Macs and other unhealthy food items. Though he should have been dead twenty years ago due to medical issues, Steven is still alive and kicking it to this day, munching on Big Macs and having his occasional breakfast called "The Super Special Breakfast." Steven Sherman grew up with both his parents Pete Sherman and Sherley Sherman until he turned five years old, when they got divorced. Pete took custody over Steven while Sherley took custody over Karl, who is Steven's younger brother. While living with Pete, Steven has been abused during his lifetime by him due to his alcoholism. He was mostly neglected by Pete and the father would never show up to his little league baseball games in elementary school because he would be too drunk to show up. When high school began for Steven, kids were making fun of his stench and his weight. Steven bathed only once a week and weighed 220 pounds by this time. Steven finally graduated high school. Life in the 70's and the Steven Sherman syndrome In 1978, Steven started working at Pizza Hut. The job lasted until 1983. During the 70's, Steven listened to a lot of Rare Earth and had a few albums of theirs. In 1989, something unusual was happening to Steven's brain. He began to be delusional, barely conscious with himself and just generally out of tune with the world. This was known as the "Steven Sherman Syndrome" which progressed from then up until now. This was the beginning of Steven's madness. From then up until now, he masturbates to himself, young children and the theme song to Seinfeld. He also does an activity called "gerting" where he pukes in a bucket and eats it. This is a repeated process until he decides he's finished. Steven has been banned from various stores and restaurants due to defecating in public. 2011-present: Facebook, let's plays, arrest, and post arrest Steven joined Facebook in 2011 and befriended Darren Ward and Nate Franks. He originally called himself "Eville Steve" for some reason. Since most Wurld phenomena started around this time, Steven is sometimes speculated to have accidentally opened the first Portal and to have partial responsibility for the Wurld's inception. Top scientists believe that the Steven Sherman Syndrome residing within his body works similarly to Pyonium. He would often try to solicit Darren, Nate, and the others for some thinly-veiled sex, but as the have IQs over 50 and are deities, they never fell for this. They sometimes talked with Steven over Facebook, but it was hard to hold a conversation with him due to his lack of awareness. Steven used an old PC with a CRT monitor, and dial-up internet, which he loves. When his internet is dialing up, he claps and repeatedly says, "YUP!". He originally used Windows '98 before finally upgrading to 2000. Despite his lack of awareness, he showed some care for his cousin Clinton, who was hospitalized after a heart attack because his health was somehow even worse than Steven's. After a suggestion from Nate, Steven attempted to create and sell World of Warcraft accounts to fund Clinton's medical bill, but when this didn't work out, he ran for President. He got one vote. Clinton died in the hospital during a let's play of Bernard and Hank. The LP only lasted one part, and the Sad Violin Music played in memoriam. Steven had some interest in gaming, even going to the launch party for the Nintendo 64. Against all odds, Steven actually created a gaming console called the Sherm5. When turned on through the use of a lawnmower cord, it sounded like a combination of an old engine and a toaster. It only had a small library of games, such as Big Mac World. The console somehow had online capabilities, but only a handful were made and the system was known to overheat often and parts would fly off of it, making it highly dangerous. Steven has faked his death at least once and legitimately thought he was a ghost using Facebook. To be fair, he did actually have a pretty bad heart attack at the time and was dead for a few minutes. Considering what he's been through already and given his horrible health condition, he's pretty much invincible at this point. In 2013, while recording a let's play of his favorite game, Metal Gear, Steven was finally arrested when the police got off their asses and found out he was a pedophile among several other offenses that I forget right now. When taken to jail, he thought he was still at home and stared at a blank wall thinking he was watching Seinfeld. Currently, he has been released from jail, but is no longer allowed to have a Facebook account. A leaked photo posted by Darren hints that he may return to YouTube, however. In 2015, he appeared in one of Jack's videos doing inapproiate things to Jack. The police eventually came and took Jack back to his mom's place. The officer claimed he would be back for Steven, though it is unknown if he ever went back. Overall, past his unhealthy love for children and his general incompetence and lack of awareness, Steven remains one of the Wurld's main heroes. He appears in almost every Wurld video game, even starring as the main protagonist of the Steven & Blake series. He generally has very high stats in these games. On July 4th, 2015. Steven died of a heart attack after trying to digest 30 hot dogs. However he continues to appear in the Steven and Blake series for some odd reason. Trivia *He is the Wurld's version of Mario. *His favorite show is Seinfeld, but he has no idea what the show is about. He owns many DVDs. *If he was indeed partially responsible for the Wurld's initial inception, that would explain a lot. Category:Heroes Category:Arrested